mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Then There Were Twelve (Twelve,Primal,24)
Jazzimus Prime: Not giving up..yet.. Jazzimus Prime: Elyoria and those vicious Decepticon Destroyers think that they could defeat us.. Not by a longshot. Flashbee: What do you think about Megatron's death,Prime? Jazz: Refreshing,atleast. I'll feel that way after killing Elyoria and avenging the many that have died under her iron boot. Sasha Fierce and other Evil forces will die to my swords, and it will feel..Great.. Jazz: Yes, Flashy, It'll feel.. Excellent.. Jazzimus: It'll feel.. Spectacular.. Jazzimus: It'll feel.. Stupendous. Jazzimus: It'll feel- Dragbot: Enough! We get it! Dragbot: I'd feel ecstatic too, to feel ecstatic after losing your home realm (Extinction) to a bunch of doofuses. Jazzimus: The Thirteen Primes.. Jazzimus: Sunstreaker's death.. all of this wasn't for nought. Jazzimus: I will avenge my fallen comrades, step-by-step, like I did with Cataclyst and the others whom I've despised. Jazzimus: Optimus.. Optimus: Yes? Jazzimus: Did you feel Guilt after slaughtering those Safetycons? Optimus: Wha? What kind of question is that? I mean,sir, they're just Drones! Jazzimus: I feel..pangs of Regret..every time..I..kill..it's like.. Grenjet: You have a consciousness,ok? You have a consciousness. Grenjet: I've felt sick after poisoning people,too. Jazzimus: I'm not this moral arbiter for the Autobots, even though I am an Autobot.. and I was a Maximal.. Jazzimus: I've done alot of Questionable things,too.. and..I..feel..horrible. Jazzimus: You don't understand.. Jazzimus: None of you will. Jazzimus would snap. Jazzimus: ALL OF YOU ARE YOUNG PUNKS, SO SILENCE! Jazzimus: I AM SAVIOR! I AM THE DRAGONSLAYER! I HAVE KILLED SO MANY VEHICONS! Jazzimus: I AM THE REASON EXACTLY WHY YOU LIVE; I HAVE SAVED YOU FOR COUNTLESS TIMES AND I GET NO 'THANK YOU'! Jazzimus: I may be Heroic.. but.. Heroes should get their rewards. Wordgirl gets her key to the City. Jazzimus: Sometimes, Kindness ISN'T its own reward. Jazzimus: What have I done..? Jazzimus: I am more than a blue-and-white version of Optimus Prime,more than a Red Energon abuser. I hear Destiny's call.. it says.. it says.. Jazzimus would fall on his knees, crying. Concede: Are you..ok? Knifimus: Just leave Savior alone..he's having one of his..moments again. Jazzimus: JUST SHUT UP,FOOL! Jazzimus would say,pimp-slapping the Lamborghini-bot. Lunge: I'm doing this for the greater Good.. although I am basically,essentially President Coolidge with swords. Lunge would unsheathe one of his swords, slashing Elyoria's arms off,then, calculating his next swing to slice her chest though not actually kill her..just do a good amount of damage just to teach her a lesson. The lesson being; Don't fucking mess with the Dragonslayer. You just can't. Also, You get nothing after slaughtering trillions of innocent beings in the Cloud Cuckoo Realm. You get nothing after partnering up with Kirbycron and Seph. Elyoria fell down to the Decepticon base's floor,bleeding Energon. Lunge: Glory.. Lunge would chant the word Glory over and over until it didn't sound like a word anymore. SJWstorm and Leaf would join in with the chanting, falling onto their knees. Hunger: I'm so hungry..right now.. Hunger would feast upon corpses of Decepticons in front of him, in this cannibal fashion. Antzoron: FOR COMMUNISM! VIVA STALIN! Antzoron would charge into another battle,killing Autobot drones of unknown types. Golfball and Salvo would be leading more unnamed,generic Autobots into battle,fighting off hordes of Kirbycron's monsters. Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers-A